I didn't know you were there
by 18gauge
Summary: What happens when Bulma finds out that she's pregnant? She has to tell Vegeta. One-shot


**This is a one-shot I thought of while watching a movie. I hope you enjoy. If if happens to sounds similar to another one written, it is purely coincidental. **

Bulma Briefs, heir to a multibillion dollar company started by her father, was not a very patient woman. When she wanted something, it was had straightaway. So when she found herself sitting in her bathroom waiting for a sign to appear, it really grated at her nerves. Three minutes was beginning to feel like the longest period of time that she had ever waited in her life.

The events leading up to this game of waiting was a very complicated and strange set of circumstances. A very handsome alien had come to her planet in hopes of eradicating all life that existed on it. With her luck, he became a very reluctant member of the Brief's household. Not that she was complaining, it's not like he was hard on the eyes; in fact Bulma had concluded that he may be the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on.

Vegeta was crude, irritating, selfish and a total prick. He paid no mind to her at all unless they were having an oh-so-frequent roll in the sack; or bathroom, or gravity room, or anywhere else they happen to be standing. It was a very sudden; she felt like a hormone crazed teenager whenever he walked past her. Vegeta brought on feelings that she hadn't felt in years.

It started one night about a year ago; her parents had taken a long vacation to Brazil and left her and Vegeta to fin for themselves. The entire time that they were gone, it rained. Day in and day out, it poured and flooded streets and even threatened to ruin the carpet inside the Capsule Corp mansion. Since the rain had somehow shorted out the hardware on the Gravity Room, Vegeta resigned himself to the library where he spent hours pouring through the books that the family had collected over the years.

Not being much for tolerating boredom Bulma decided to seek out Vegeta in hopes that she could find out a little bit more about him. A particularly dreary afternoon she sauntered into the library and found the saiyan levitating at the highest shelf browsing through the thousands of titles.

"Hey!" She called up to him.

He knew it was her long before she entered the room. He had been practicing following her ki signature of a while now, attempting to better his skills for the coming battle. He never understood her constant need to make conversation. So once again he took the most entertaining route and ignored her.

"You know, it took my father 42 years to get this library where it is right now. He collected every book he ever read, and very few that he hasn't and compiled it into one of the most impressive literature collections in the world." She ran her hands along the stunning oak shelves that housed the collection.

"Hey you're a prince, I bet the palace you lived in had a pretty awesome library huh?" She looked up at him now, watching him float effortlessly high above her head.

Vegeta thought back so many years ago, to his true home, his magnificent place of birth. There was a library in his palace, magnificent it was it housed the literature of many different cultures across the galaxy. It held history books of his world. He regretted not spending more time reading of his family, but he was a child, how was he to know that it wouldn't be around still.

"Yes we had a library. It housed thousands of books from many galaxies. My mother would spend ample time there." He grabbed an old and worn book and began to lower himself to the ground. He did not face her; instead he turned and began to make his way back to the desk.

"I bet your mother was beautiful, I mean Queen of an entire world? That is pretty amazing to think about." She slowly inched her way over to the desk. Not wanting him to run away, she felt like she was finding a chink in the armor he so carefully placed around himself.

His mother; she was a beautiful woman, and he thought the world of her. "Yes, she was said to be the most beautiful of our race, her glory outshined every last soul on the planet." He looked over to her now, her face playing a ghost of a smile. She looked oddly familiar in the soft light of the library, like he had known her for a lifetime. Her eyes held an understanding that he hadn't felt in so long.

"I can't imagine how alone you must feel. Everyone you know and love, just… gone." She was very near him now, if she reached out her hand, she could brush his face with her fingers.

He was at a loss, for once in so many years, he felt. Felt the sting of hearing the loss of his home and family and being held prisoner of a tyrant for a lifetime all at once.

Bulma did a thing much unlike her self then, so bold and unexpected she didn't even realize she had done it until she felt the soft and warm wetness of Vegeta's lips.

He was shocked when he noticed her advancing toward him. For a split second he thought of pulling away, but something stayed him. He let their lips meet, and with it, an undeniable need to have all of her.

The next thing she knew, she was laying on top of the massive desk in the library being felt up by a very attractive alien. Their tongues danced and hands were gripping madly for any unexplored flesh they could find….

A loud shrill broke her away from her thoughts. Her three minute wait was up, all she had to do was look down and she would know the answer to the question she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to.

She looked down, and there it was, a tiny pink cross assuring her of her current assumption. She was going to have a baby.

In that moment all of her worries seemed to fade. She was going to have a baby, a child of her own to teach and watch grow and share a lifetime of wonderful things with. In that moment nothing else mattered.

She sat there, stunned and a large smiled plastered to her face. She didn't know how long she had sat there in the bathroom that she and Vegeta had shared for some time now.

Once the shock wore off; the next daunting task had come to mind. Telling Vegeta. How in the world would the saiyan take it? More importantly, how in blue blazes was she going to tell him?

"I could start out, Vegeta dear; I've got some news for you!" She stopped, and looked at herself in there mirror. "Oh boy, I sounded so much like mother it's scary." She would have to try a different approach.

Vegeta stomped down the hallway in his usual manner, it had been a very productive day in the Gravity Room, and he was in a relatively good mood. All that he needed was a shower and maybe one of those special work outs as that vulgar woman liked to put it. He sought out her ki and was pleased to find that she was exactly where he was headed. Two birds with one stone or so they say. With that thought, he quickened his pace slightly.

"No, that won't do either. I'll have to be confident, unafraid, and just tell him straight up," She put her hands on her hips and lifted her chin, "VEGETA, I'M PREGNANT!"

_Thud._

Bulma's eyes grew wide as she turned to find the source of the noise. She found black eyes just as wide as hers staring back at her with mouth agape. She went slightly blue, feeling as though she might just die on the spot.

Vegeta hadn't expected to be hit with a nuclear bomb as he walked into the bathroom. He suddenly felt sick and light headed and wanted to unhear what was just said.

"Oh. Well hi there Vegeta, I uh- I didn't know you were standing there."

The end.


End file.
